Empire of the Golden Sun
Homeworld The Empire of the Sun is a multi-planetary Empire situated in the Draco Constellation. Population centres Government Current Ruler is Regent Miramoto Takeshi They have a council of Clan leaders who advise Emperor/Regent. But Their word is final over council. They live on many planets. Don't know if its single planet per clan but don't believe so multiple clans per planet seems more likely from what I have heard and seen Each clan has a leader who represents that clan on the Imperial Council. This council advises the Emperor/Regent but the role is advice not dictate I think Known houses: * Kirin * Miramoto * Oda * Yashida Beliefs * Prophecies and inferred meanings in... everything * Samurai Culture * Visions * Local Narcotics * Soothsayer * Culturally singificant, tangible. * Genetic Memory? Visions of the past?" Professions Social Classes The Empire of the Sun appears to have a culture very similar in appearance to that of feudal Japan. This is, however, not exact, and there are some significant differences. Personnel with expertise in Japanese culture should be aware of this and be cautious about any cultural assumptions they make. The Empire of the Sun has a highly hierarchical structure, with people being divided into social classes or castes. There is a massive divide between the elite (samurai and nobility) and the wider population. These include different religious practices. The Empire adheres to very strict gender roles. However, gender is not based on biology but apparently choice. This means that someone may be biologically male, but socially considered female. The Empire also is the home to an indigenous alien race known as ‘the Tengu’ who do not appear to live in linear time. They do appear avian in nature, and are not always easy to communicate with, due to their different comprehension of time. The existence of this race may have influenced the development of the local religion, which may pre-date the arrival of Amaterasu (who is worshipped as a god by the elites) and is a form of ancestor worship and past life visionary experiences. The Empire is also currently acting as a bulwark against another highly hostile alien race known as ‘Husks’. This race have not communicated with the SEF but have attacked forces repeatedly. They apparently absorb memories from sentient beings, draining the target of their memories, learned skills and ultimately life force, and then use that information through some form of ‘hive mind’. This race are considered to be extremely dangerous. Writing Art/Architecture Culinary Public Works Warfare Personalities Faux Pas * Physical contact between men and women outside of role/perceived class/caste * Bowing and breaking eye contact * Passing/receiving without two hands * Breaking from your role Appearance Greetings ---- Technology The Empire runs on legacy Goa'uld based technology. To utilise said technology requires a very high level of Naquadah. In order to manage this, the Empire has created a social caste referred to as ‘butterfly samurai’ (who may or may not differ from ordinary samurai) who accept Naquadah poisoning and an early death (exact life expectancy unknown) and are able to use the technology the Empire runs on. This appears to be a prestige class within the society. The Empire also contains technology which appears to offer some alleviation of the Naquadah poisoning and also may render a Goa'uld symbiote temporarily non-responsive/passive which offers a chance of a cure for a Goa'uld host. Information on both of these are extremely limited and required further investigation. *Spacefaring: *Colonisers: *Explorers: Technology comparison *Construction Technology: *Manufacturing Technology: *Biological Technology: *Transportation Technology: *Communication Technology: *Energy Technology: ---- History The Empire of the Sun was originally established by the Goa'uld Amaterasu, who they continue to worship as a god, but abandoned a number of decades prior to Amaterasu’s demise. Recent History The SEF first made contact with the Goa'uld ruler of the Empire of the Sun, Amaterasu, prior to 2010 when the Goa'uld in question was rendered deceased by SEF military action. At the time, however, the SEF were unaware of the extant Empire she had left behind. Contact with the Empire was made in 2015 following a request for assistance from the then-ruler of the region – a female known as ‘the Empress’ of the ‘Yashida family’ (personal name unknown). The Empire of the Sun is believed to be situated in the Draco constellation, and is an eight chevron dial, which requires a power source in excess of any normally available to the SEF. Their first incursion there was enabled by a local (believed to be part of an indigenous religious order) sacrificing his life to power the gate. They were able to return by taking a roundabout route, via a number of gate jumps, to slowly return home. The Empire has traditionally been ruled by the Yashida family, who appear to have developed a mutation which allows them to resist Naquadah poisoning in a manner similar to the Palmyrans. This family is currently close to extinct – the SEF are aware of two surviving members – the Emperor, who is a minor, currently under the guardianship of the Miramoto Daimyo (an ally to the SEF), who is acting as ruling Regent to the Empire and Yashida Akemi, currently resident on Dresden. Recent interactions The Empire has been in contact with both Doctor F Kastagir (first name unknown) and Palmyran Separatists over the past three years. Exact relationship unknown. Notes Getting to the actual Empire and their home world requires either an 8 Chevron dial, or use of the "Butterfly Gate, which only can be used at certain times, due to stellar activity. Transit Via gate hops takes 6-8 months the long way round depending on stellar alignments. Cryptex DHDs - To prevent the Husks from absorbing the memory of gate addresses, it is not possible to dial their DHDs. Instead, the culture uses a library of Cryptex's which plug into the DHD podiums and dial the addresses. ---- Return to Cultural Database Category:Cultures